The invention relates to methods and devices for establishing a voice connection between the driver of a single-track vehicle and an emergency call center.
Emergency call systems for motor vehicles, which, in the case of an accident involving the motor vehicle, for example, automatically make an emergency call to an emergency call center, are known. For example, an emergency call device for a motorcycle is known from DE 10 2008 023 243 A1 in which, by means of sensors and a control unit, the sensor data are analyzed and evaluated and a decision is made automatically as to whether an accident involving the motorcycle has occurred. Optionally, an emergency call is sent to a center by means of a communication unit. The emergency call can also contain positional data of the motorcycle which are determined using a navigation device working on the basis of the GPS satellite system provided in the navigation device. To make the decision as to whether an accident involving the motorcycle has occurred, speed sensors, acceleration sensors, tilt sensors, temperature sensors, contact sensors or pressure sensors are provided on the steering wheel and on the seating surface and/or on the footrests of the motorcycle. It is particularly possible to detect if the driver is thrown from the motorcycle during an accident.
DE 10 2008 023 243 A1 also provides the possibility of voice data being transmitted to the emergency call center with the emergency call. Moreover, the possibility is provided for the emergency call center to call the emergency call device back. The emergency call device is designed such that it can be called back and accept this callback.
It is the object of the invention to enable a connection to be established in as reliable a manner as possible between an emergency call center and a driver of a single-track vehicle who has been in an accident if the driver has been thrown from the vehicle as a result of the accident.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a method for establishing a voice connection between the driver of a single-track vehicle and an emergency call center, wherein, on the one hand, a telematics unit provided on the vehicle transmits emergency call signals to the emergency call center and, on the other hand, the voice connection between the driver and the emergency call center is established by way of the telematics unit and a mobile radio device carried by the driver of the vehicle.
The invention is based on the insight that drivers of single-tracked vehicles are generally carrying mobile radio devices with them these days, particularly a cellular phone. With the invention, it is made possible for an emergency call center to establish contact with the driver via this mobile radio device after it has received an emergency call generated automatically by the telematics unit. Through this connection between the emergency call center and the driver—which, incidentally, is independent of the telematics unit and hence independent of the vehicle—it can advantageously be achieved that it is also possible for the emergency call center to speak with the driver even if he were thrown from the vehicle or has left the vehicle for another reason, or if there are loud environmental noises there.
In this context, single-track vehicles are particularly regarded as being motorized vehicles such as motorcycles, motor scooters, mopeds, motor-assisted bicycles and electric bicycles. However, the invention can also be used in conjunction with non-motorized single-track vehicles such as bicycles, for example.
Some examples of mobile radio devices that can be used are cellular phones, which are able to establish communication links on the basis of a mobile radio standard such as, for example, the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, particularly including higher versions such as GSM2, GSM3 and/or GSM4 (LTE). In relation to the invention, other radio-based, wireless technologies can also be used as a communication link, such as Wireless Local Area Network technologies (WLAN, Wi-Fi) according to the group of IEEE 802.11x standards, Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15.1) or Near Field Communication (NFC). The invention can particularly also be used when a communication link between a transmitter and a receiver is built over several legs on the basis of several radio technologies, for example for a headset of the driver that can communicate via Wi-Fi with the telematics unit of the vehicle and from the telematics unit to the emergency call center via a GSM mobile radio link.
According to an advantageous exemplary embodiment of the invention, accident-specific data are transmitted from the telematics unit to the emergency call center by way of the emergency call signals if the vehicle is involved in an accident. The transmission can particularly be triggered automatically by the telematics unit. Accident-specific data of the vehicle can be, for example, positional data, speed data, acceleration data, tilt angle data or data from special accident sensors of the vehicle, such as deformation data detected on the vehicle frame, for example.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment of the invention, the emergency call signals are transmitted via a first communication channel and the voice connection is established via a second communication channel that is separate and, in particular, independent from the first communication link.
With the invention, it can particularly and advantageously be achieved that only predetermined data of the telematics unit, particularly data of the vehicle sensors and/or data stored in the vehicle, are transmitted via a first communication channel to the emergency call center and, on a second communication channel, only the voice connection between the driver and the emergency call center occurs. The first communication channel can particularly only exist between the telematics unit and emergency call center and the second communication channel, independently of the first communication channel, between a mobile radio device carried along by the driver, e.g., from a cellular phone of the driver, and the emergency call center. Particularly through the separate transmission of data, particularly of data generated automatically in the vehicle, and of voice signals, particularly of voice signals of the driver, via two separate technical communication channels, it can also be achieved, for example, that reliable sensor signals are transmitted with priority. Moreover, secure and, optionally, redundant data transmission can occur if an at least partially independent infrastructure, for example a distinct mobile radio unit with a distinct SIM card, is used for each of the two channels. In this way, the communication links can optionally also be established reliably and efficiently in the case of country-specific differences or special features, such as when different mobile radio standards are used.
In an especially advantageous exemplary embodiment of the invention, identification data of the mobile radio device are stored in the telematics unit. These identification data can then be forwarded automatically to the emergency call center by the telematics unit and particularly by way of the emergency call signals. Particularly if the identification data are transmitted with the first emergency call signals to the emergency call center, the emergency call center can be enabled very quickly upon receipt of the automatic emergency call to establish a direct connection to the mobile radio device of the driver via the corresponding identification data. The identification data particularly constitute link data for a radio network such as, for example, the mobile phone number of a cellular phone, an IP address for a mobile radio device registered on a wireless computer network such as Wi-Fi, a corresponding Bluetooth address, or the like.
With the invention a provision can particularly advantageously be made that a cellular phone being carried by the driver is, on the one hand, used in a manner that is technically independent of a telematics unit or emergency call system integrated firmly in the vehicle and, on the other hand, functionally integrated into the further processing of an emergency call made by the telematics unit, for example through a callback to the mobile telephone made from the emergency call center. For this purpose, all that is required of the telematics unit is that the corresponding identification or mobile phone number be stored therein and that this number be transmitted with the emergency call to the emergency call center.
In another advantageous exemplary embodiment of the invention, several identification numbers for a mobile radio device or several identification numbers for different respective mobile radio devices are stored in the vehicle, particularly in the telematics unit. For a dual SIM cellular phone, for example, the two numbers of the two SIM cards can be stored. It is also possible for the identification data for different mobile radio devices of different drivers to be stored, respectively. During the transmission of the identification data to the emergency call center, it is then possible for all or selected identification data to be transmitted as appropriate in order to enable reliable establishment of a connection to the driver.
To enable appropriate selection from a plurality of identification data stored in or in association with the vehicle, a provision can advantageously be made that time data be allocated and stored for the multiple sets of identification data which are representative of when the mobile radio devices associated with the respective identification data were used in conjunction with the vehicle and/or were stored in the memory. This makes it possible to evaluate the respective currentness of the identification data and/or the frequency of use of the respective mobile radio device in conjunction with the vehicle. In this way, it can particularly be decided with respect to the transmission of the emergency call signals which of the identification data are to be transmitted to the emergency call center. Moreover, on the basis of the number allocations, an appropriate sequence can be established in the attempts at establishing a connection between emergency call centers in order to actually reach the driver currently involved in an accident as quickly as possible.
In another advantageous exemplary embodiment of the invention, the mobile radio device is provided in a piece of protective equipment of the driver. It can particularly be integrated therein, for example in a helmet or a combination protective suit.
To establish the voice connection, the telematics unit can also be used as a switching center between a mobile speech device of the driver and emergency call centers. The speech device can, for example, be a cellular phone, a radio device or a completely or partially wired voice system between driver, co-driver and/or a control device of the vehicle.
The establishment of the voice connection can particularly be initiated by the telematics unit, by the emergency call center, by the mobile radio device and/or by the driver.
With the invention, an emergency call system for a single-track vehicle can also be specified in order to establish a voice connection between the driver of the single-track vehicle and an emergency call center. It comprises a telematics unit and a mobile radio device carried by the driver. The emergency call system is set up such that it can transmit emergency call signals to the emergency call center by way of the telematics unit and that the voice connection between the driver and the emergency call center can be established by way of the telematics unit and the mobile radio device.
A commensurate telematics unit for establishing a voice connection between a driver and an emergency call center is set up such that the telematics unit can transmit emergency call signals to the emergency call center and that the voice connection between the driver and the emergency call center can be established by way of the telematics unit and the mobile radio device. With the invention, a single-track vehicle can also be specified which comprises such a telematics unit.
In the framework of the invention, features from the publication DE 10 2008 023 243 A1 cited herein can also be provided for the emergency call system and operation thereof. This publication is hereby incorporated into the present description by reference for this purpose.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.